Seperti Itulah Caraku Mencintaimu
by Imorz
Summary: Tidak selamanya semua seperti apa yang Iwaizumi pikirkan. "Tooru, aku sayang kamu."/"Halah, pret."


Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

Seperti Inilah Caraku Mencintaimu © Imorz

.

.

Warning; _typo(s), ooc, BL, cheesy-plot-line_

Summary; Tidak selamanya semua seperti apa yang Iwaizumi pikirkan. "Tooru, aku sayang kamu."/"Halah, pret."

.

.

 _Sebuah fic dengan judul super sinetron. Sebuah fic untuk mengobati penyakit WB yang kini menggerogoti kehidupanku. Sebuah fic untuk memberi kesejukan dikala kesibukan kuli-ah._

* * *

Iwa- _chan_.

Adalah julukan yang diperuntukkan oleh Oikawa Tooru khusus dan hanya untuk si kesayangan, Iwaizumi Hajime. Terdengar _alay_ , terdengar _iyuh_ , terdengar genit. Iwaizumi selalu menutup telinganya kala Oikawa menjerit namanya dengan julukan tadi.

Sebuah hak oleh Oikawa untuk menamai sang sobat kecil dengan gelaran apapun. _"Mulut, mulutku,"_ begitu titahnya. Mau bagaimanapun Iwaizumi protes, Oikawa tetap kekeuh dengan karya _'Iwa-chan'_ nya.

Bukannya Iwaizumi tidak suka.

Tapi ia sangat, sangat, tidak suka.

Setidaknya panggilan dengan akhiran _-kun_ lebih terdengar normal, lebih terdengar oke. Atau tidak usah dikasih embel-embel apapun juga oke, toh mereka saling mengenal dari masih jadi berudu kan?

Selebihnya ia ingin dipanggil _-sama_ kalau boleh.

Dan sekarang, ketika mereka sudah menjadi sepasang manusia yang menjalin asmara, julukan yang diberikan oleh Oikawa itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Iwaizumi cinta Oikawa. Iwaizumi tidak cinta Oikawa ngomong _Iwa-chan._ Maksudnya, mereka sudah jadi kekasih, kenapa Oikawa tidak memanggilnya Hajime saja kalau begitu?

"Masih mempermasalahkan julukanmu, Iwaizumi- _san_?" berikut pertanyaan Hanamaki. Ia menopang dagu, lelah dengan curhatan Iwaizumi yang selalu itu, itu, itu saja.

Iwaizumi melipat tangannya, memejamkan mata kemudian menghela napas kasar, "Betul, ada masalah?"

Giliran Hanamaki yang menghela karbon, ia melirik Matsukawa yang masih asyik menulis entah apa; meminta pertolongan pada sobatnya itu dengan memberi kode deheman nyaring serta lirikan panik. Sayang sekali Matsukawa tidak memperhatikannya.

"Menurutmu, apa aku juga harus memberi julukan pada Tooru?" Hanamaki segera meneguk salivanya laju, "Maksudku, agar Tooru tahu bahwa itu memalukan!"

Iwaizumi pun melanjutkan, "Bagaimana dengan Oikawa- _chan_? Atau Tooru- _dono_? Hanamaki, kau punya saran?"

Hanamaki kemudian memilih memandangi langit-langit sambil memasang pose berpikir, "Aku—tidak punya saran apapun," Iwaizumi sudah hampir memberi bogeman cantik padanya, "Tapi kalau boleh, sebaiknya kau tak usah ikut-ikut memberi julukan. Panggil dia seperti biasanya saja. Karena menurutku, Oikawa akan semakin menjadi-jadi jika tau kau satu spesies dengannya, begitu sih."

Salah satu bagian otak Iwaizumi mencerna dulu perkataan Hanamaki.

"Memangnya, kenapa kau segitu tidak sukanya? Padahal biasa saja, sekarang sih. Kalau dulu memang agak menjijikan, tapi kami semua di sini sudah _memaklumi_ ," tutur Hanamaki.

Tangan Iwaizumi segera memukul meja, membuat beberapa murid yang ada di dalam kelas memperhatikan keduanya, "Pertama! Itu memalukan. Kedua! Itu menjijikan. Ketiga! Aku tidak suka."

Hanamaki mengerjap beberapa kali, tertegun dengan ketegasan Iwaizumi yang tiba-tiba. Tempat duduknya berada tepat di belakang Iwaizumi, posisi kursi mereka menghadap ke papan tulis dan pintu masuk. Iwaizumi berbicara dengan Hanamaki dengan mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap ke belakang—

—dan di sana ada Oikawa, berdiri membeku di antara pintu masuk dengan raut wajah tidak biasanya.

Iwaizumi menyadari hal itu, ingin menyumpah pada Hanamaki tapi yang jadi permasalahan adalah mulutnya. Tapi paling si Oikawa ngambek lagi.

Begitu pikir Iwaizumi.

* * *

Tidak, tidak seperti apa yang Iwaizumi pikirkan.

Oikawa memang tetap seperti biasanya. Tebar pesona sepanjang koridor, berperilaku seperti diva, atau memberi _servis_ dengan kekuatan Dewa, ya seperti biasanya.

Tapi tidak dengan Iwaizumi. Perhatian yang diberikan Oikawa padanya terkesan _flat_ , hambar, entahlah, Iwaizumi tidak menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya. Oikawa memang kelihatan merajuk, namun kali ini lebih berbeda. Biasanya ia akan mogok latihan atau duduk diam di dalam kelas dengan aura kehitaman di sekelilingnya.

Iwaizumi jadi tidak enak sendiri. Hanamaki sendiri sudah minta maaf dengannya juga dengan Oikawa, tapi dengan mudahnya sang Kapten itu memaafkan. Iwaizumi juga sudah mencoba untuk meminta maaf, Oikawa memang mengatakan _"Ya, tak apa"_ tapi masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

Maka setelah latihan voli mereka selesai, Iwaizumi cepat-cepat membereskan _gym_ dan berganti pakaian kemudian menyusul Oikawa. Petaknya melaju cepat, tangannya meraih bahu kanan Oikawa.

Pemuda itu kemudian berbalik, buru-buru ia memasang senyum kala melihat Iwaizumi yang menghadang, "Ada apa, hm?"

Iwaizumi memilih mengontrol napasnya lebih dulu, "Kau, kenapa tidak menungguku?"

Oikawa memiringkan kepalanya, "Biasanya kan aku menunggumu di gerbang?"

"Biasanya kan kita bersama-sama keluar dari _gym_? Kau, masih marah ya?"

"Loh, marah kenapa? Yang tadi? Kan kamu sudah minta maaf?" ujar Oikawa bonus senyumnya yang tidak pernah luntur, Iwaizumi mengartikan itu dengan merajuknya Oikawa. Ia kemudian memilih memancing Oikawa.

"Mana _'Iwa-chan'_ yang biasanya kau ucapkan untukku?"

"Bukannya kau tidak suka?"

HEH. _GOTCHA_.

"Tidak apa-apa, katakan saja," Iwaizumi kemudian berjalan mendahului sementara Oikawa di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya."

Iwaizumi semakin tersenyum, "Katakan, Tooru."

"Tidak."

"Loh, kenapa?"

"Kau kan—membencinya?"

"Heh, yang kubilang itu tidak suka bukan membencinya. Aku juga menyuruhmu untuk mengatakannya, katakan saj—"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGATAKANNYA!"

Buru-buru Iwaizumi berbalik menghadap Oikawa yang menunduk dalam. Teriakannya tadi sudah sesuai dugaannya.

"Kau bilang itu menjijikan! Kau bilang itu memalukan! Justru Makki dan yang lainnya biasa saja, tapi kau...kau—padahal, seperti itulah caraku mencintaimu!"

Penuturan Oikawa membuat Iwaizumi takjub sejenak. Pipinya merah semerbak begitu pula pemuda di seberangnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum, mendekat pada Oikawa dan meraih dagunya.

"Harusnya kau bilang itu dari awal, Tooru."

Oikawa; masih dengan ekspresi kesalnya memilih menepis apa yang dilakukan Iwaizumi padanya, "Kau sendiri?! Coba pikirkan, apa yang sudah kau lakukan untukku selain menerima _toss_ ku? Sekarang aku berpikir, kalau hubungan ini hanya sepihak."

Tangan Iwaizumi menggaruk pada belakang rambutnya, "Kau terlalu drama, Tooru."

"APA—"

"Daripada aku, coba kau sendiri pikirkan apa saja yang sudah kulakukan untukmu?"

Oikawa beranjak mundur sedikit, ia menyiapkan jemari, "Kau menghapus foto-foto idolaku dari galeri ponsel! Kau sering membentakku untuk segera makan padahal aku sedang diet! Kau memberi pesan berlebih ketika aku tidak masuk latihan! Kau memilih berhujan padahal aku punya payung untuk kita berdua! Pokoknya banyak lagi! Kau itu cinta padaku tidak sih?!"

Gelak tawa Iwaizumi pecah seketika, tidah tahan rasanya dengan kebodohan kekasihnya. Oikawa semakin kesal, ia bersiap kembali membentak sang _ace_ Aoba Johsai.

"Seperti itulah caraku mencintaimu."

Tutur Iwaizumi membungkam Oikawa sesaat, ia kembali berujar, "Apa maksudnya itu?!"

"Tooru, aku sayang padamu."

"Halah, _pret_ ," ucapnya sembari memalingkan mukanya yang merona kemerahan.

Iwaizumi mendengus geli. Ia mendekat pada Oikawa, meraih lengannya kemudian mengecup bibirnya singkat, "Tidak usah pura-pura tidak mengerti, Tooru."

Bibir Oikawa tidak mampu berucap lagi.

Iwaizumi melanjutkan, "Baiklah, kali ini aku kalah. Silahkan kau panggil aku dengan apapun, sebaliknya kau jangan bertingkah seperti ini lagi."

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku sedang merajuk padamu?"

"Aku mengenalmu, luar dan dalam. Oikawa Tooru."

"Lalu?"

Iwaizumi lalu tersenyum, "Ayo kita pulang."

Mereka berdua kemudian memilih berjalan beriringan satu sama lain dengan masalah yang entah sudah terselesaikan atau belum. Menurut Iwaizumi, jika Oikawa sudah kembali _normal_ , maka semuanya sudah dipastikan akan baik-baik saja.

Begitu, pikir Iwaizumi.

Tapi tidak ketika ia bilang " _Silahkan panggil aku dengan apapun—"_ , hal itu menjadi momok bagi Iwaizumi sekarang. Karena pada kenyatannya, Oikawa tidak memanggilnya _'Iwa-chan'_ lagi, tapi—

" _Goshuujin-sama_! Ke kantin yuk!"

Yang tadi menjijikan, tambah menjijikan.

.

.

.

 _Selesai_

* * *

Aku tidak tahu ini apakah kadar kapal Iwaoi-ku sedang bergelora atau apa jadi tiba-tiba pengen nulis fic mereka dari jam 12 sampe jam setengah 2 malem. Padahal masih banyak kerjaan lain yang masih belum kelar. Rencananya cuma pengen nulis setengah doang eh ternyata keterusan. Yaudahlah.

Silahkan _review_ , _fav_ , dan _follow_ untuk mengapresiasi fic ini dan karya saya. Jangan sungkan-sungkan, ya! Terima kasih!


End file.
